As I am, as you are
by Odd Tailor
Summary: This is my own take on resolving the Inuyasha-Kagome-Kikyou triangle.


KIKYOU'S AFTERLIFE

Kikyou felt the tears that fell from Inuyasha's eyes and the last tender kiss they shared as she faded from existence for one final time. She had sacrificed herself in order to save Kohaku's life and finally free him from Naraku's influence. However, in so doing, she had left herself defenseless and took on the damage that was meant for the young lad.

"I guess it's but natural for my life to end this way" she mused. After all, she had already died once but was only brought back by the spell and incantations of Urasuea, the demon witch. It was she who initially resurrected Kikyou in the hope of turning her into a minion and carry out her orders. But much to Urasuea's dismay, Kikyou soul had already been reincarnated and thus the body she had created had no will nor sentience of its own though it WAS alive.

Kikyou looked at her surroundings and was surprised at what she saw. Expecting to be in the afterlife, she was instead on what seemed to be a floating island or castle of sorts, and with an awareness borne from being a shrine priestess for most of her life, Kikyou knew she was still in the world of the living. As thoughts were racing through her mind, Kikyou heard a voice and felt an immense presence which though was completely inuyoukai, did not possess any malice.

"Finally, you are awake. I had thought you would take longer rouse from your slumber."

"Who-who are you? Where am I? What am I doing here? I'm supposed to be dead! What have you done to me?" uttered the former miko who was swirling in mental confusion.

Kikyou felt and overwhelming calm wash over her. It was surprising as its source was none other than the powerful inuyoukai who was sitting amused on a throne before her.

As soon as Kikyou was calm, the woman asked, "There now. Are you feeling much better?"

Kikyou nodded.

"Good. You've asked a lot of questions and though I intend to answer all of them, I wouldn't want to repeat everything" the woman said.

"First, you are in my palace. Second, you WERE dead. Third, I brought you here in order to save your life."

"What? Save my life? But you just said I was dead! Who are you?" Kikyou asked anew.

The woman stood up from her throne and cleared the slight mist in front of her, allowing Kikyou to fully see who it was that she was talking to.

"I am Inukimi, the first wife of the former Inutaisho."

"Inutaisho? Then that means. . ."

"Yes. I am a dog demon as well. I am also Sesshoumaru's mother."

Kikyou was utterly surprised at the revelation.

"You-you said you brought me here to save my life. How is that possible when Naraku's power proved totally fatal to me?" Kikyou inquired.

"Yes, to save your life. Naraku DID manage to destroy you but he did not know that what he destroyed was not totally whole in the first place." Inukimi replied.

"Not whole?" Kikyou thought to herself.

"Come, Kikyou. Let me show you something" bade Inukimi to which Kikyou complied.

As she neared Inukimi, Kikyou saw the orb that she was holding.

"That's the. . ."

"Meido Orb; yes. It was given to me by my late husband. Its power is identical to one of Tetsusaiga's forms though that isn't its only characteristic" Inukimi began.

"It does enable the wielder to bring the souls of his or her enemy to the afterlife as it can open a doorway. However, I recently learned that it can also be used as a means to merely view what's going on in the afterlife."

"A window or sort?" asked Kikyou to which Inukimi nodded in assent.

"What does it have to do with me?" Kikyou asked further.

"I had been curious after I learned that the orb could be used as a window into the afterlife. But I believe it was fortunate that I chose to do so for it was with this Orb that I saw as shard of a soul that was almost cast into the void where the souls of truly evil beings go in order to be destroyed." Inukimi replied.

"A shard. . .?" Kikyou asked.

"Indeed, a shard. It was not even a whole soul. The gods have not made any distinction when it comes to souls that are tattered or torn apart either by divine or dark power. Most of the time, only souls of evil beings get "shredded" that way, for lack of a better term. Every once in a while, the soul of a good being DOES show up but the gods decided that it would be better to let even these souls get destroyed so that all the pain and hurt they experienced would not be carried into a new existence had they been allowed to reincarnate." Inukimi replied.

Kikyou nodded in assent. She understood what Inukimi explained then it dawned on her.

"The shard you saw was me, wasn't it?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Why did you bring me here then?" Kikyou asked.

"Believe me priestess, such was initially NOT my intention. But more than viewing into the afterlife, the Meido Orb also allows me to see into the world of the living near or far. With it, I can see anywhere in the world I wish." Inukimi explained as she raised the orb and it showed here scenes from all over the world.

"Oh? What does that have to do with me then?" Kikyou asked.

Inukimi gently lowered the Meido Orb and sighed as she replied.

"My son Sesshoumaru and his brother may not see eye to eye but the fact that they are brothers; even though half, remains. As such, Inuyasha has proven himself to be worthy to carry his father's sword and is no less than his brother." Replied Inukimi

"I don't understand. . . " said Kikyou.

"I may not be Inuyasha's mother but I AM his stepmother. I bear him no ill-will and would welcome him here should he choose to visit. If by some chance, Sesshoumaru suffers a fate that would cause his demise, then that would only leave me and Inuyasha to survive him and their father. I would not wish for such to happen but I have to prepare for it nonetheless." Inukimi added.

"Let me get this straight: you are doing this for Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked incredulously.

"Yes, I am. Sesshoumaru may not fully accept him as a brother but I will accept him as a son. Look here, priestess." Replied Inukimi as she raised the Meido Orb once more and a scene was shown to them.

"That's my sister Kaede and. . . . Kagome! She's back?" Kikyou blurted in surprise.

"Yes. It seems she has chosen to stay in this time with Inuyasha." Inukimi explained.

"I see. . ." Kikyou half said as she saw the scene play out before her. Kagome was wearing Kikyou's clothes and was gathering herbs with Kaede who was teaching her how to make more complex salves and remedies.

"No Kikyou, you DON'T' see. Look more closely. Look with more than sight" Inukimi stated.

Kikyou did as was told and looked again. Colors and patterns started to form as well as shapes and she could readily discern the life-forces of every person, animal or plant in the area she was viewing. She was about to look further when a slight discoloration caught her eye as she scanned over it. Kikyou went back to where she thought she saw it and found where it was.

"Do you truly see, Kikyou?" Inukimi asked to which Kikyou nodded.

What she saw was that Kagome, despite looking normal and going about her daily life with Inuyasha and Kaede, had an aura that would seemingly fluctuate and wink out quickly before flaring back to life.

"That is not the first time I saw it happen to her" Inukimi stated.

She went on to explain that she was actually viewing the world nonchalantly when she saw that odd occurrence with Kagome. At first she thought it was due to the fact that Kagome came from the future and it was just her life-force acclimating to the time and surroundings. But after seeing it happen with such regularity and seeing that it sometimes cause Kagome to falter in her steps, Inukimi got a bit curious though she did not know where to start if she wanted to investigate.

"I had somewhat put off delving into it further since it didn't exactly constitute as a matter of great import to me back then. However, the situation became such that it DID. An odd breakthrough came when Totosai visited me one day and related to me how Sesshoumaru had finally reclaimed his arm AND manage to create his own sword. Totosai went to relate how despite that achievement, Sesshoumaru seemed still somewhat bored yet on edge at the same time.

"I knew as his mother that this was because he would now need to seek a mate as he already reached his primacy" stated Inukimi.

"Mate?" Kikyou inquired.

"Yes. Mind you, Seshoumaru's powers can still grow as Inuyasha's but the need for a mate remains. I searched far and wide for someone appropriate but could find no one. I knew that no ordinary woman would do for my son. Even a half-breed like Inuyasha still cannot be content with a mere mortal" Inikimi added.

"Half-breed?" Kikyou uttered.

"Don't get me wrong, priestess. I am merely stating a fact, not being derogatory. My stepson IS half-human after all. I merely said that in order to emphasize the direness of Sesshoumaru's situation" Inukimi replied.

"Why? What would happen if he doesn't find a mate soon?" Kikyou asked.

"My son could end up going mad and go on a destructive rampage. His power grows but he is not meant to keep ALL of it. He has to pass some of it off to his mate. THAT is why no ordinary woman can be his nor Inuyasha's mate" Inukimi replied.

Kikyou thought about what Inukimi stated for a while. Her eyes grew wide in a realization and she asked Inukimi.

"So you've decided that Sesshoumaru's mate should be. . . . . me?"

Inukimi laughed at Kikyou's question before replying.

"While it DID occur to me somewhat, I knew that it could not be you for Sesshoumaru, my dear Kikyou" she said.

"Then why. . .?"

"Allow me to continue, priestress. After days of fruitless search, it occurred to me that I could look into the afterlife for any woman who COULD be appropriate for my son. I peered with the orb and I managed to find someone whom I saw, DID have a link with Sesshoumaru. In fact, her last thoughts as she died, were of my son. I immediately went to Lord Enma and he allowed for the woman to be brought back to life. In fact she is here right now" replied Inukimi as she indicated to her right. The mists cleared up a bit and Kikyou saw none other but Kagura who was quietly sitting by another fountain.

"Her? But she was a castaway presence of Naraku!" Kikyou almost shouted.

"Yes, she was but never fully under his influence. In the end, she aided Inuyasha and his friends in their quest, did she not? More than that, I also sensed from Sesshoumaru that he had somewhat gotten intrigued with Kagura even as she was dying. He told me much later that he was thinking of using Tensaiga to save Kagura but the damage to her was too great. Of course he wasn't aware that the Tensaiga might not even work on a partial soul like Kagura" Inukimi replied.

Kikyou tried to digest all of this but decided to do so later.

"That may well be. But again, what do I have to do with any of this?" she asked.

"After Lord Enma gave his permission for Kagura's retrieval, I decided to have one more look in order to confirm her location. After I saw her, something caught my eye as it flashed ever so briefly. It seemed familiar but I could not place where I saw it before. I searched a bit more closely and finally saw what it was. . ." Inukimi began.

"It was. . . . .me?" Kikyou asked.

"Yes. It was indeed you. You of all people I did NOT expect to be in that area of the afterlife. I thought you were a whole soul but I was mistaken" Inukimi added.

"I'm NOT a whole soul?" Kikyou asked.

"Not at all. You are but a shard of someone else's soul" Inukimi added further.

Kikyou could only look at herself in disbelief. Not only was she not fully dead, she wasn't even a whole soul to begin with.

"Who. . ." she was about to ask when Inukimi cut in.

"Yes Kikyou, you are but a shard as well, much in the same way as Kagura was. But your creation was by mere accident: a fortunate one at that but an accident nonetheless. For if not for that miscalculation of Urasea that initially resulted in a living but otherwise empty shell, I would not have been able to find you and bring you back here" Inukimi added.

She let Kikyou sit for a while and think about things before continuing.

"Like I mentioned a while back, I found you because I had seen your aura somewhere before. It was very fortunate that I recalled it on time for if I were a few seconds too slow, all would've been lost."

Kikyou looked at Inukimi for a while, with a look that begged the Inuyoukai lady to continue; half-dreading, half-excited about the rest of the answer.

"You are a shard of the soul that now resides in Kagome" Inukimi stated.

Kikyou could only gasp as she heard Inukimi's statement,

"It is for this reason that you cannot pass on in the normal way and would've just been destroyed since you are but a mere shard. You cannot reincarnate for you have been reincarnated already. It is a testament to your power though. Imagine how the accidental shattering of a soul would result in a manifestation that not only had its own existence, but its own distinct identity as well. It is simply amazing!" Inukimi enthused.

Kikyou could only look blankly ahead as she tried to fully understand what Inukimi revealed to her.

"So you're saying. . ."

"Do I need to, priestess? But know you this: if you do not find a way to unite with the rest of yourself, you will get called back. The reprieve granted by Lord Enma has a limit" Inukimi stated.

"How long do I have?" Kikyou asked.

"A week."

"I see." Kikyou replied.

A silence fell upon both women as Inukimi allowed Kikyou to take in things slowly.

"But there's more to it than that I believe. . .?" Kikyou asked.

"My, my; that is indeed very perceptive of you, priestess. Yes; it affects not only the shard but the whole from whence you came." Inukimi replied.

"How does this affect Kagome?" Kikyou asked.

"She will never be complete, and that will be the main reason of her downfall."

"I don't understand. . ."

"Think back, way back, Kikyou. . . Didn't you ever wonder why there was a substantial difference in power between your arrows and Kagome's?" Inukimi asked.

At this, Kikyou's eyes widened with realization. Kagome arrows never did get as potent as hers but she had attributed this to Kagome's being unworthy rather than think of other reasons why it would be so.

"I see you know what I meant. More often than not, her arrows almost always had to be used in conjunction with Inuyasha's sword in order to be more effective. Rare were the times that Kagome's shots would be of great significance if not at all" Inukimi continued.

"To be fair, her arrows possess a slightly different power than yours as it was Kagome's shot which ultimately destroyed the Shikon No Tama. But to be honest, they remain quite ineffective on higher demons or monsters. It is this lack of power that will be of great impact to her life and to a greater effect, the whole realm's as well" Inukimi added.

Kikyou gave Inukimi a look rife with disbelief.

"Did I mention that the Meido Orb also allows me to see through time and view other. . .possibilities?" Inukimi teased.

"What?" Kikyou asked.

Inukimi said nothing but instead raised the orb anew. After a while, images began to pour out and played out their scene. It showed Kagome and Inuyasha battling a demon horde that was tougher than usual. Slowly but surely, these demons were pushing them back and the gang found themselves surrounded. Wielding Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha would take out a huge number of these demons, only to have 2 take the place of any 1 that got slain. Kagome would get injured and out of desperation, shoot an arrow fully charged with her life-force into the sky. The resulting explosion would destroy the regenerating capabilities of the demons and allow Inuyahsa and company to whittle the numbers slowly but surely. Kagome's injury would prove fatal and this leaves Inuyasha distraught and angry. He would seem recovered after a few months and even joined Miroku and Sango in a few cleansing missions but he would soon disappear after that.

"Inuyahsa would return; a changed being. He could not deal with losing Kagome and this pain would touch upon the rage and darkness within him. He is after all, half-youkai and is prone to the same temptations we all face. Giving into the darkness and despair, he would fully embrace his demonic side and go after all other demons" Inukimi related.

"He would kill all other demons?" Kikyou inquired.

"I wish it were so priestess, but such would not be the case."

"How so?"

Inukimi continued to show the scene to Kikyou who saw that Inuyasha did not kill the demons but instead absorbed them like Naraku did before. There was a slight difference though since Naraku at his prime, was a super-amalgamation of all the demons he absorbed fully and it showed in his physical form. Inuyasha on the other hand, was more like his sword Tetsusaiga in that he would take the only powers/abilities and life-force of the demons he slew so he would retain his human/demon hybrid form. After a few more images, Kikyou saw how Inuyasha would achieve his final form: that of a dark dog-demon as black as night. Sesshoumaru would be the only one to stand in his brother's way and even then, it would be a losing stalemate. In a gamble, Sesshoumaru would then take his mother's Meido Orb and trap Inuyasha, thereby banishing him to another realm. What was unnerving was that the realm Sesshoumaru chose was full of powerful demons but Inuyasha's expression never changed and it was evident in his face as he changed back to his hybrid form that he was actually maliciously happy to be in such a realm. Sesshoumaru knew that Inuyasha might be able to amass even more demonic powers and try to return so upon closing the portal, he infused it with his own life in order to make it permanent. But the extensive damage to the realm was done, and too many people had already perished.

"All this happened because I. . . I mean, Kagome died?" Kikyou uttered.

"What I showed you priestess, transpired in another realm that is much like ours. It has yet to happen here but I shudder to think that it is still a possibility" Inukimi replied.

Kikyou felt somewhat relieved at Inukimi's statement.

"I know it's a quite overwhelming to take all of this in right now" Inukimi stated.

Kikyou shook her head slightly.

"No, it actually is not" she replied to which Inukimi gave her a quizzical look.

"I am actually surprised that in all that time, I stubbornly refused to believe or even think of the possibility that Kagome was more than what she seemed" Kikyou stated.

"It is but natural, priestess. Totosai told me of how Naraku fooled both you and Inuyasha back then when he first went after the jewel. What made the deed even worse was the fact that you and Inuyasha had finally given in to your mutual attraction and were actually supposed to see each other that day" Inukimi related. Kikyou couldn't help but blush as the statement.

"True. . . Inuyasha and I. . . were in love already that time" Kikyou admitted.

"I believe what made it difficult for you to accept the truth even after you got to know of Naraku's deception was the fact that your initial resurrection was done by Urasea using dark magic. Even after you thought you healed yourself, the malice and influence remained ever so slightly so you still harbored envy towards Kagome" Inukimi stated. Kikyou laughed somewhat while a single tear fell from her left eye.

"Did I say something amusing, priestess?"

"No, you did not. With all that you've shown me, I can only come to the conclusion that all of this is true. This made me realize just now that all that time, I was feeling envious . . . no . . . TOTALLY jealous of. . . . .MYSELF" Kikyou replied. Inukimi smiled at her at that realization.

"Indeed you were, priestess."

"So how do I go about this? I am unsure if Kagome would readily accept, let alone believe all of this. If I recall right, she too felt jealous of me back then and often take Inuyasha to task whenever he went to meet with me" Kikyou asked.

"She will, priestess. She must. If anything, you have to ensure that you will show her EVERYTHING about you and not hide anything. Share and show the TOTALITY of yourself but most importantly, your LOVE for Inuyasha. With that as a common point, I don't see any other obstacle" Inukimi replied.

"How do I show her then?" Kikyou asked.

"I believe these might help" Inukimi replied as she waved her hand and 2 soul-collectors flew in from somewhere in the palace grounds. Kikyou was surprised and quite happy to see them as were the 2 eel-like spirits as they circled her and came to settle around her.

"I found them floating aimlessly in the sky, slowly dying. It seems these 2 were the most powerful among the soul-collectors you took under your influence so they had gained some amount of life-force that would enable them to exist a bit longer than their unfortunate brethren who simply faded out of existence when you died again" Inukimi related.

She then bade the 2 spirits to come to her and held out the Meido Orb. The spirits hovered around the orb and after a few minutes, each touched it and took out what looked like a small ball of light similar to the souls they once collected. One orb was greenish while the other was orange. They then flew back to Kikyou's side.

"These orbs will help you achieve that. Just go to where Kagome is and the spirits will do the rest" Inukimi explained.

Kikyou could only nod in agreement.

"One final question though. . ." she asked.

"Yes. . .?" Inukimi asked back.

"What do you get out of this?" Kikyou replied.

"I get to avert a dark possibility for the realm, Sesshoumaru's health, some peace and quiet and. . . . .a few grandchildren" Inukimi stated. Kikyou was completely taken by surprise by her answer and blushed furiously.

"Lady Inukimi. . ."

"I mean it, priestess. I care not it they be half-breeds like their uncle for any child that comes out of Sesshoumaru and Kagura's union WILL be my grandchildren as would any offspring that you and Inuyasha will produce" Inukimi stated.

"You speak as if it's an inevitability" Kikyou stated even as she felt embarrassment.

"It IS in my power to make it so, priestess. Especially with Sesshoumaru, given how stubborn that son of mine is. But I would like for you and Inuyasha to come to it of your own accord. I have already aided you greatly by bringing you back. Please do not make my efforts go to waste" Inukimi half stated, half-ordered.

Kikyou saw the steel in the other woman's eyes as she looked towards Inukimi and knew she could no longer make any objections. She then collected herself and faced the regal inuyoukai.

"Very well, I will do as you ask. Would you be so kind as to bring me to my home where they currently stay?" Kikyou asked.

"We are already here, priestess" Inukimi replied.

Kikyou was surprised to know that. She then walked to the edge of the floating palace and prepared to leave, with Inukimi walking beside her. However, she decided to do one last thing before taking leave of inuyoukai.

"Thank you, your highness" Kikyou half whispered as she hugged the surprised inuyoukai.

"Now, now. . . no need for more tears" Inukimi replied though she herself was surprised to learn that she shed some herself.

Wiping tears from both their eyes, the two women separated. Kikyou floated off along with the 2 soul-collectors as she waved farewell to Inukimi.

"Don't forget, priestess. Grandchildren!" she laughingly shouted to Kikyou who immediately blushed anew.

Kikyou waited til it was nighttime before proceeding to her home where Kagome stayed. Inuyasha was still away with Miroku on another cleansing and would return by mid-morning. Kaede was already asleep though Kikyou made sure that she would sleep a bit more soundly so as not to detect her. Now would be the ideal time to do what needed to be done. Stepping into the room, Kikyou saw Kagome sleeping soundly. Calling to the spirits that accompanied her, she approached the sleeping form.

"I don't have any idea how both of you will be of use to me but do what you were meant to do" Kikyou told the soul collectors.

The one carrying the greenish orb hovered over Kagome then turned to Kikyou. The orb it held glowed brighter and showed to Kikyou that Kagome was dreaming. It was a familiar scene not so long ago when Kagome purified the essence in Kikyou and healed her.

"Aah yes, I remember this" Kikyou thought to herself.

It was shortly after this that she spent some time in the forest to recover from her ordeal while Inuyasha and the rest were camped somewhere near. She had called out to Inuyasha to warn him that Naraku was after Kagome's ability to sense the Shikon No Tama. She meant to accompany Inuyasha in the otherworld but he declined, stating the obvious fact that she was still too weak to do anything. She then gave him an arrow to give to Kagome. The events continued to unfold until Kikyou saw how Kagome refused to believe that all Kikyou did in that time was to indeed give an arrow to Inuyasha for her. Kikyou saw that Kagome was somehow lucidly dreaming and thus had some control over things.

"You are despicable, Inuyasha! If you think for once that I would believe your half-baked story of just getting an arrow from Kikyou then you are soooo wrong! Sit!" Kagome shouted in triumph as the Inuyasha in her dream crashed face-first into the dirt.

"But that's the truth-OUCH!" Inuyasha's avatar protested weakly but to no avail as Kagome was in full control of her dreams, laughing manically.

"She's yet to fully do away with her jealousy towards me despite being with Inuyasha now" Kikyou thought amusedly.

It was at this juncture that she chose to show herself to Kagome.

"But he's telling the truth, Kagome. That, is all I ever did. That arrow is truly meant for you to use" Kikyou stated as she materialized in front of Kagome.

"Wha-what? Kikyou? What are you doing here?" Kagome shouted in panic.

Kikyou could only laugh at the sheer panic and look on Kagome's face.

Kagome could only look on helplessly as the whole scene if front of her changed and only the 2 of them remained floating in the mental landscape.

"I didn't meant to frighten you, Kagome. It's just funny to see how you still feel envious of me after all this time" Kikyou began.

Kagome full awareness returned and she knew now that Kikyou had entered her dream and she was no longer in control.

"What are you doing in my dream, Kikyou? I thought you passed on already?" Kagome asked.

"I thought so too but it seems I cannot pass on despite my passing" Kikyou replied.

"Are you here to take Inuyasha away from me again?" Kagome asked directly to which Kikyou laughed to the point of being in tears.

"What? What's so funny, Kikyou?" she asked.

"I was exepcting you to say something like that but it's still quite hilarious to see and hear you say it" Kikyou replied.

Kagome was still wary and irritated yet remained unmoving.

"If you think that you can just come back from the dead and then take him away from me then you've got another thing coming, sister!" Kagome threatened as she made a bow and arrow appear in her hands and took aim at Kikyou.

"Sister? Well, you COULD say that of us but I'm afraid we're more than that, Kagome."

"What do you mean?"

With a slight wave of her hand, Kikyou made the bow and arrow disappear from Kagome's hands. Kagome made a new set appear but even that Kikyou dispelled away.

"Will you cut that out?" Kagome shouted.

"I would if you would stop making them appear. We don't need to fight, you know. After all, fighting with yourself is known to be unhealthy" Kikyou replied.

"Fighting with myself? What do you mean. . ." Kagome stammered at Kikyou's statement.

Tapping into Kagome's mind, Kikyou made the scene into modern day Japan, She and Kagome were wearing the same school uniform and they were seated in a café just a few blocks away from the campus. Kagome was dumbfounded by what she saw.

"We're home. . .!"

"Not really, Kagome. But I'm glad you think it's almost as you recall it."

"But how could that be? You've never been to the future! How could you make things exactly as how I remembered them?"

"You're correct. In this form, I have never been to the future. But in that form, I have spent a great part of my life there."

"What form are you referring to?"

"Yours."

Kagome was utterly flabbergasted and almost sat on the ground if not for Kikyou steadying her and guiding her back to her chair. Kagome looked around once she had calmed somewhat and tried to remember where she was right now.

"It's the day when you will find out that despite your numerous absences, you managed to pass the exams quite well. You got to school on time because Inuyasha brought you there faster than any train could" Kikyou stated.

"You-you're right. How could you know that?" Kagome asked.

"Like I said Kagome, in a way, I HAVE been here" Kikyou replied.

Kagome was about to ask further when Kikyou continued.

"No, I did not stay invisible nor did I stow away in another form like Shippo nor did I possess you. After all, one cannot possess one's own self" Kikyou stated.

"What are you saying, Kikyou?"

"I am merely stating that which I long denied the first time I saw you, Kagome. Had I not been clouded by anger and malice by that demon-witch, I would've seen you for what you truly were."

"Oh? Then what AM I?"

"You are me."

"What?"

"As I am you."

"How could that be. . . ?"

"Tell me Kagome, why is it that you remember being warm when you were born when most humans only clearly recall things from when they were 2 years old?" Kikyou asked. Kagome was surprised at the question but she was even more surprised when she clearly plucked out a memory that was in her all this time without knowing it.

"It's because that's how I. . . YOU were burned along with the jewel when you first died. . . oh my goodness!" Kagome stated.

Kikyou nodded. More aspects of each woman's lives were soon brought out; the scenery changing to each woman's whim as each memory was recalled. What was more surprising was that Kagome was recalling Kikyou's memories while Kikyou recalled hers. Kagome was even more embarrassed when Kikyou brought up the event where Kagome and Inuyasha were in her room and Inuyasha swore to stay with Kagome forever. They had almost kissed that time.

"There's no way you could know that unless. . . .unless. . ."

"Unless I was there in the first place" Kikyou finished for Kagome.

"But how could that be?" Kagome asked.

"As I am, I was not. But as you were, then so was I" Kikyou added.

"You're making my head hurt. . ." Kagome stated.

Kikyou laughed a bit as she changed the scene around them anew and they were sitting on a bench in the park.

"I must admit that even I found it too incredible to believe the first time I was told of it but in the end, it made perfect sense" Kikyou related.

"You are ME and I am YOU. . ." Kagome said to no one in particular.

"Yes."

"What are we supposed to do then?" Kagome asked.

Kikyou sighed a bit before continuing.

"Much as I would like to say that there is only one course of action for. . .US. . .I would not want to seem like I am forcing you to do it. You have to freely and fully choose it or else it might not be effective" Kikyou said.

"One of us has to disappear, right?"

"Oh no! Not at all, Kagome"

"Then what is it that must happen?"

"I think it's best that I show you what COULD happen if we do not resolve this situation as soon as possible. Would you allow me to?"

"Go ahead" Kagome replied.

Kikyou smiled wanly and asked Kagome to hold up her hands as she did the same. They put their palms together and Kikyou started to show Kagome what happened when she woke up in the grounds of Lady Inukimi's floating palace. Kagome was dumbfounded and exhausted after everything was shown to her.

"Inuyasha becomes like that after I die. . .?"

"Yes. He may not be aware of it but I believe Inuyasha's pain is made worse by the fact that he has lost the same loved one TWICE. The first being me- - - "

"And the second being me" Kagome finished for Kikyou.

A few minutes of uncomfortable silence went by before Kagome chose to speak up.

"I'm not exactly sure of what to do but. . . . .I'll do it. If just to prevent what you showed me from happening, I will."

"Are you certain, Kagome? One or both of us might not survive if we go through with this. . ." Kikyou asked.

"Both of us might not survive but I'm sure neither of us will die, Kikyou. If I guess right, then what Lady Inukimi told you meant that Inuyasha will NOT be alone after we go through with it. If that's the case, then its fine by me" Kagome answered.

Kikyou smiled at Kagome's conviction. Both women stood up and looked at each other for a long time, each sensing that this would be the last time each would behold the other in this form. Again, Kikyou and Kagome put their palms together and closed their eyes.

In the waking world, Kaede still remained fast asleep. The other soul-collector with the orange orb hovered near Kagome's sleeping form, waiting for an indication when it was its turn. True enough, Kagome started to glow with the same orange light and the soul-collector immediately hovered directly over Kagome and released the orb it was holding, dropping it onto Kagome. In her dream, Kagome and Kikyou disappeared in a flash of light.

Morning came and everyone started to go about their daily routine. Kaede was already up and had prepared breakfast. She went to where Kagome was in order to wake her up. Kaede was surprised when she saw that Kagome was already up and dressed, her sleeping mat stored neatly by the wall.

"My goodness! I thought you were still asleep, Kagome" Kaede remarked.

"Good morning Kaede! I didn't want to bother you by having you wake me up. Anyway, we have a long day ahead of us, right?" Kagome replied as she proceeded to step out of the house.

Kaede smiled at Kagome's reply. Eversince Kagome decided to stay with them, she had only one complaint: that Kagome had a habit of waking up late. She had grown used to waking up the young woman so finding her up and about was a bit of a surprise. Kaede was about to follow when she took note of the sleeping quarters Kagome was using. It was subtle but there was a marked difference. Kagome who had yet to fully memorize where thing were stored, often put the beddings away in a certain spot, neatly folded. This time though, the beddings were not in the usual spot and when Kaede did a quick search, she saw that these were in the vacant shelf where Kikyou would usually store them when she was still alive.

"Aren't you coming, Kaede-sama?" Kagome asked.

"Coming!" Kaede replied, all the while thinking how odd it was that things in Kagome's sleeping quarters were such.

Things proceeded normally. Kaede continued to show Kagome even more recipes and medications as well as the formation of wards; stuff that every priestess would need to know. Kagome could hardly contain herself as she dropped small hints that would pick at Kaede's curiosity but not so much as to divulge everything. Summer was near and as noon approached, Kagome and Kaede felt the warmth that permeated the air.

"Summer's really near isn't it, Kaede-sama?" Kagome said as she removed the few strands of hair that was getting in her face.

"Indeed. It's a bit early this year" Kaede replied in assent.

She turned to open a window in order to let in the breeze. Turning back towards Kagome, Kaede was surprised to see that Kagome had taken a length of string and tied her hair just below the nape, thereby allowing the slight breeze to cool her back just enough. Kagome noticed that Kaede was struck dumb by what she saw and remained where she was standing.

"What's wrong, Kaede-sama? You look like you've seen a ghost" Kagome stated.

"I may as well be looking at one" Kaede thought to herself. It was not that long ago that most everyone mistook Kagome for Kikyou the first time she arrived. Even more so when they saw that she could wield the sacred bow and arrows in much the same way. Now that she was garbed in Kikyou's clothes and wearing her hair in a highly similar manner, it was truly unnerving.

"It's nothing really. . . don't mind me" Kaede replied, acting nonchalantly as best she could though it was obvious that she was rattled.

Kaede kept a close watch on Kagome as the minutes went by. The small hints Kagome would drop every so often did not go by unnoticed by Kaede. A twist of the spoon, a flick of the wrist to tuck a wayward strand of hair away, the manner of drinking, etc. all this was making Kaede antsy and on edge.

"Very good, Kagome. You've mastered that ointment really well. Now let's move on to the next type which is an all-around pain-reliever. All the ingredients are here. First, you take 12 seeds of this herb and mix it by grounding with the leaves of a young cherry tree. Make sure that you've blanched the leaves first so that the full potency of the sap is gained" Kaede began.

"I see. Is that the correct way to do get all the sap?"

"I think so. At least that's what I remember Kikyou telling me. I'm afraid I wasn't fully able to learn it from her as she had to leave and find Inuyasha that day when she thought he took the jewel. I tried to learn it nonetheless and so far, the resulting salve is quite good" Kaede sheepishly admitted.

Kaede was surprised when she saw Kagome approach her and saw that tears were in the younger womans' eyes. Even before she could ask why, Kagome suddenly hugged Kaede and uttered words that totally took the old woman by surprise even as she felt a strange yet utterly familiar and comforting emotion emanating from Kagome.

"I'm so sorry, little sister. You knew I had to leave back then but there's no excuse for not teaching you properly. I promise that I will never leave you again that way" Kagome stated.

"Kago. . . KIKYOU?" Kaede gasped as Kagome pulled away.

Kagome nodded and Kaede saw in her eyes that it truly WAS Kikyou.

"How could this be. . .?"

"Now, now sister. . .now is not the time. I will explain it all soon. In the meantime, I would like you to carry on normally and not let anyone know of this yet ESPECIALLY Inuyasha. I would prefer to tell him myself. Could you do that?" Kagome/Kikyou asked.

Kaede nodded enthusiastically and the 2 womed hugged again.

"This is a union, is it not?" Kaede asked.

"No, sister. More of a RE-UNION. Simply put, this is the reason why Kagome could do all the things she could do despite coming from another time. It also explains why she was drawn to Inuyasha" Kagome/Kikyou replied.

"Kagome is. . . ."

"Indeed. . .Kagome had always been me and I had always been her. There is but one soul that we share and it was this that got splintered before. Now, that soul is once again whole" Kagome/Kikyou added.

Kaede could only gasp in awe at what Kagome/Kikyou revealed. In the end, she smiled as she was glad to have her sister back.

"We're back!" shouted Inuyasha as he and Miroku parted ways as the monk headed to where his wife, Sango was staying while Inuyasha headed for Kaede's house.

"Now remember what I told you, sister. Not a word. At least not until I get to tell him myself later" Kagome/Kikyou reminded.

"Of course, sister" Kaede replied.

"Hey Kagome! I'm home. . . .AACCKk!

"Sit!"

"What did you do that for?" Inuyasha irritatingly asked.

"I just wanted to see if it still worked, that's all. Aren't you going to greet me at all, Inuyasha? Don't tell me you didn't miss me at all. . ." teased Kagome/Kikyou.

"Why you..! Come here!" snarled Inuyasha who chased her around the house and finally caught her. He was surprised however when she was shrieking happily all the time and suddenly grabbed his robes so that they were face to face. It was even more surprising when she kissed him, totally deflating the teasing mood he was in just a few seconds ago.

"Uummm,"

"Yes. . .?"

"Are you okay, Kagome?"

"Of course I am. Now what were you and Miroku able to bring back? Cleansing isn't supposed to be free, you know. . ." Kagome/Kikyou stated as she started to carry on normally, keeping Inuyasha confused.

"Now when did she start wearing her hair that way?" Inuyasha thought to himself.

Later that night, Kagome/Kikyou was preparing to sleep while Inuyasha stood outside.

"You can come in now, Inuyasha!"

"Good. I thought I was going to sleep outside tonight. We spent 3 nights sleeping in the woods chasing that group of demons and I can't wait to sleep properly" Inuyasha said.

"Well, that should make you appreciate even more what Kaede and I do back here when you are out."

"Of course I do, silly."

"That's good to know."

Inuyasha was about to close his eyes when he saw that Kagome was on top of him, smiling.

"Kagome. . . are you alright. . . ?"

"Never felt better, dear. . ."

Kagome/Kikyou closed the gap between their faces and started to kiss Inuyasha. He kissed back in return and was enjoying the moment when suddenly, Inuyasha sensed that he wasn't kissing Kagome anymore.

"What in the world . . . . . . . Kagome?"

"Yes, dear?"

"No. . . . . it's not Kagome. It's. . . .KIKYOU!" Inuyasha stated as he suddenly tried to get up but found that he couldn't.

"Yes my dear Inuyasha. That is correct."

"But how. . .?"

Inuyasha was about to say more when he found that Kagome/Kikyou was kissing him again. What was surprising was that he felt the same way he did when he last kissed Kikyou as she died in his arms while at the same time feeling the same sensation when he kissed Kagome when they were inside the cursed jewel. There was no trace of darkness or malice at all. It went one like this for a few minutes until Kagome/Kikyou pulled back a bit and she started caressing his face. Inuyasha couldn't help but feel good about the whole thing but he just had to know.

"How. . .?"

"Is this possible? Would you really like to know, Inuyasha?" Kagome/Kikyou asked.

"Yes" replied Inuyasha.

Kagome/Kikyou then proceeded to relate to Inuyasha all that had happened after she died in his arms that day up to the point where she surprised Kaede but leaving a few choice details out for now.

"Lady Inukimi did that?"

Kagome/Kikyou nodded in assent.

"She is totally unlike your brother, you know?"

"Figures. Sesshoumaru has always been snooty even to his own mother."

"But what about Kaede? You actually did that to her?" Inuyasha asked after digesting more of the story.

"Yes. You should've seen the look on her face the whole time she was trying to make sense of it all" Kagome/Kikyou laughingly replied.

"How could you? You know she's old! I bet she almost died of shock when you finally told her" Inuyasha quipped.

"My sister is strong despite her age, Inuyasha. You know that. But I am glad to be back here."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I am really glad to be back. . . . .with you" Kagome/Kikyou stated as she kissed Inuyasha anew. She pulled back after a while and saw how dazed and smiling Inuyasha was.

"Uhm. . .so. . .how do you want to be called now?" Inuyasha asked.

"I will be Kagome from hereon in. After all, my life as Kikyou was supposed to have ended twice already. But as long as you know the truth, then I will be content, Inuyasha" Kagome/Kikyou replied.

"Alright. . .Kagome. . ."

"Good. Now let's get back to the business at hand."

"Which is. . .?"

"Did I forget to mention that I made a promise to your stepmother?"

"And what promise would that be?" Inuyasha asked.

"Grandchildren."

"No way. . ."

"Yes I did, Inuyasha."

"You're serious? Oh. . . you ARE serious. . . . ."

"Uhm-hhmm. . . . "

_*5 years later_

"Hurry up Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru said he would only wait for us for an hour!"

"Relax, Kagome. If he knows what's best for him, he won't leave us behind. Lady Inukimi said she wanted to see ALL her grandkids, remember?" Inuyasha replied.

Kagome/Kikyou smiled to herself. True, even Sesshoumaru himself wouldn't dare go against his own mother when it came to matters like these.

"I'm surprised though that she was able to get that brother of mine hook up with Kagura. Even THAT is a big surprise" said Inuyasha as he fixed the sling that would allow Kagome/Kikyou to cling to his back while their eldest child, a boy they named Raizo, clung to his mother.

"All set?"

"Yes. Let's go"


End file.
